A Mission of Her Own Making
by LizzieV
Summary: Kate/Colette pre-femslash. Spoilers/tag for "One Coin in a Fountain"...what I think should have happened to that gorgeous green dress!


**Disclaimer:** ABC Studios owns the television series "Pan Am"…but they don't own the friendly skies! Either way, no money was made from this little ficlet…

**A/N:** Spoilers for "One Coin in a Fountain"…wanted to post something on 11/11/11 for the novelty of it, and this sorta popped into my head. I don't know these characters near enough to do them justice, but they are too adorable to pass up! FYI, I wrote this fast and dirty…pardon the awkward sentence structures and severe lack of plot.

* * *

**A Mission of Her Own Making**

Kate Cameron may have let it seem otherwise, but she was rather happy to leave Niko on the streets of New York. He had to return to his job at the UN…and Kate had a very special mission of her own to attend to…

A quick stop at her apartment and a taxi ride later found her in front of a very familiar apartment building. She was buzzed up immediately and made her way up two flights of stairs before knocking on the black-lacquered door. Kate rolled her eyes quickly as she thought of the college student majority that lived in the building and how they would appreciate such anti-establishment touches…she didn't have long to harp on the counter-culture since the door opened quickly.

"Kate! What a pleasant surprise!" When Colette said it, it wasn't just an expected pleasantry. The redhead knew she meant it and it made her own smile easy.

"Remember our discussion about guilty pleasures in Monte Carlo?" Kate asked the smiling woman, producing the garment bag she had been not-so-discreetly hiding behind her back.

"In Monte Carlo, there are many guilty pleasures to be had." Perhaps it was the accent, but every word Colette uttered seeing to ooze sensuality. The tone was definitely not lost on Kate and she tried to curb the blush that was making its way to her cheeks of its own volition. Instead of responding, the redhead slowly unzipped the bag to reveal the most decadent purchase she had made in a long while.

"Mon dieu! I cannot believe you made such a buy!" Colette motioned Kate into the one-room apartment, ushering the redhead towards the sitting area with a hand to the small of her back as she stepped over the threshold. The entire time the French woman's gaze never left the sight of the beautiful emerald dress, eyes wide with wonder.

"It served its purpose." Kate thought it wise to omit the part about how it had helped in her seduction of a Yugoslavian diplomat. "But I believe that you will get much more use out of it than I ever will."

"No, no, no! Seven hundred francs, Kate, I cannot possibly—" Colette shook her head violently, her bob swishing invitingly with the motion. The redhead stopped the protestation with a hand to Colette's wrist and pushed the hanger into the brunette's hand.

"I insist. This dress was made for you, I just know it. Please don't make me beg." Kate's sideways smirk let Colette know she knew the French woman was used to hearing begging…usually from men falling all over themselves for a moment of the foreigner's attention.

"Allow me to try it on then, we cannot have you degrade yourself so with begging." Colette winked before taking the dress from Kate and continuing, "Wait, one moment ma chère!" Kate took a seat and exhaled deeply as Colette left the room. Little did the young American know that she would soon need that breath back. As the brunette re-entered the living area, Kate felt the flush return up her neck and this time was unable to stop the glow from touching her cheeks.

As soon as she regained the ability to speak, Kate whispered "Magnifique" as if in prayer. Colette stood a few feet away, twirling joyously in her designer frock. Channeling all the grace of a Parisian runway model, Colette expertly unbuttoned the clasp at her neck and artfully threw the matching cape over one shoulder. It gave Kate a much better view of her colleague's milky skin set off enticingly by the sleeveless-cut top of the bright green gown.

"Merci!" Colette exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and coming closer to Kate who was somehow perched on the edge of a couch. It seemed time had slowed as the French woman kissed each of Kate's cheeks with gratitude; Colette's lips cooling the heated flesh they touched. Kate's eyes fluttered with the contact, a knot growing in her stomach at Colette's close proximity. As the brunette pulled away, Kate immediately missed the contact. "I must take you to dinner, somewhere fancy to repay you for such a gift! When we return from our trip around the world, we will make the date."

"A great plan indeed. I look forward to it." Kate stood quickly, trying to cover the uncertainty of her legs as she made her way to the door. "I should go and leave you to the rest of your day off."

"Kate." A hand to her shoulder stopped the redhead at the door and forced her to turn back around. Colette's eyes shined and her smile was as enchanting as Kate had ever seen it before. The French woman tilted her head, keeping her hand on Kate's shoulder as she spoke. "Thank you. Truly. I don't deserve this."

"Yes, you do. It's a small token for being such a great friend." Kate's mouth was dry but she managed to finish, "I want you to know how much I appreciate you." Colette tilted her head further before leaning in and hugging Kate to her body.

"Great _friends_, yes," Colette returned before releasing Kate from her grip. The teasing tone puzzled the redhead ever so slightly, but that was something to ponder later. Right now all she wanted to do was capture a mental image of Colette Valois in _that_ dress. An image to help her sleep at night.

**C'est tout!**


End file.
